Simplicity
by Elf Asato
Summary: [DilandauChesta] Chesta tries to find out more about his Dilandausama in the form of a thoughtprovoking question. Shounenai.


Title: Simplicity

Author: Elf Asato

Warnings: Shounen-ai, light violence (…someone gets smacked…as usual ^_^)

Pairings: Dilandau/Chesta

Spoilers: Uh…none?

Rating: PG

Archived: Take it if you want it…just…make sure I know ^_^

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Escaflowne

Summary: Dilandau's faithful Dragon Slayer wants to get to know his master better….

Notes: …It was _late_ when I started this…  Dilandau kinda acts a little…eerie…in a way in this fic.  Perhaps you can understand how he takes some of this to heart.  Anyway, I think it's subtly romantic….

Simplicity Elf Asato 

The light knocking reverberated through the small, dimly lit room with its only occupant staring out a window.  The intrusion of thought annoyed the silver-haired man and he, irritated, went to silence the knocking by seeing who wanted him at the hour…a very late hour indeed.  He swung the door open, as if to show his anger, and looked upon the bearer of the intrusion: his faithful Dragon Slayer, Chesta.  Rolling his eyes, he growled, "Yes, what is it?"

"Uh…Dilandau-sama….  I have a message for you from Folken-sama," Chesta said shakily, having good reason to fear because, after all, his master seemed to be in a sore mood.

Dilandau sighed and muttered with a gesture, "Go on.  Read it."

Chesta, following Dilandau's orders, unrolled the small scroll and proceeded to read it.  "Dilandau.  I need to see you at nine o'clock sharp tomorrow morning.  Folken."

Surprised at the shortness of the message, he almost scoffed, thinking aloud with slight annoyance, "Nothing important…?  Why didn't Gatti deliver it?"

The Dragon Slayers's face flushed as he stammered, "I…uh…Folken-sama said that _I_ should d-deliver it to you…."

The short chuckling sound Dilandau made did his mood good.  "…Well, you've done your job now, so you may go."  With this, he made a dismissing gesture.

"…Uhh…Dilandau-sama…?  May I ask you a…question first?"

His eyebrow jumped slightly as he voiced his surprise.  "…Huh?  Oh…sure…I guess….  Go ahead."

Chesta opened his mouth, trying to find the right words and make it into a sensible and tactful question.  With this tactic failing, he finally just spit it out.

"Who are you?"

At this question, Dilandau was not amused…nor was he angry.  In fact, his face and eyes showed no emotion at all.  This, to Chesta, was scarier than his master in a rage.  He took a while to respond, but when he did, he slowly did so with another question.

"Who do you think I am?"

Chesta was hesitant to answer.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Go ahead."

Again, he hesitated, as if trying to judge what consequence each word that slipped out of his mouth would have.  His final decision to just screw it all coincided with honesty.

"I think…you are…an excellent leader…a passionate fighter…a handsome, brilliant, and wonderful person…and a great asset to the world," Chesta flushed as he struggled to get this out.  "…That's who I think you are, Dilandau-sama."

This surprised the Dragon Slayers leader and rendered him speechless for a few seconds.  "…If you say it is, then that's who I am…because I know nothing else."

"You are…you are….  And…I just want you to know, Dilandau-sama, that we Dragon Slayers will always be loyal to you and will throw our lives away for you in a heartbeat," Chesta continued, studying his lord's reaction carefully.  One couldn't afford to make a wrong move.

Egotism flashed back into Dilandau's eye.  "That was just a waste of your breath, dear Chesta.  I already knew that my Dragon Slayers were loyal to me."  He smirked…but then it subsided and something else came onto his mind.  "…Don't be so quick to throw away your life.  A dead Dragon Slayer does nothing to help us."

Chesta felt his cheeks burn as he quickly said, "Of course, Dilandau-sama."  Seeing no change in his lord's face, he added honestly and slowly, "…But I, er, we…would do _anything_ for you."

"This…I already know…because you've shown to be very loyal to me, Chesta."

Such calmness in Dilandau's voice unnerved him and he secretly wished that his lord would slap him or something…just to show that he was his lord and master…and no one else.  Chesta automatically flinched when Dilandau brought his hand up…but instead of giving him the slap he wished for, the young man grazed the back of his fingers softly against his subordinate's cheek.

"…Countless times I've hit you in anger…and countless more you've shown unwavering loyalty to me."  Dilandau's hand cupped Chesta's chin and his thumb caressed his cheek…almost….

…Lovingly…

Lifting his eyes to meet his lord's, Chesta saw they had remained unchanged.  Emotionless and quite unnerving.  "…Dilandau-sama…."

The blow he expected struck right across the very same cheek Dilandau had been stroking.  Chesta winced in pain – his cheek stung like hell – but stood upright again, trying not to show any sign of weakness.  After all, a weak Dragon Slayer did nothing for anyone.  A vaguely pleasurable sensation quickly replaced the stinging in his cheek – and made it tingle even more.

A kiss.

"My loyal Dragon Slayer…" Dilandau whispered as he drew away from him.

His eyes filled with love, loyalty, and respect, Chesta added in a matched whisper, "…Till the day I die…."

Dilandau leaned over with a finger lifting Chesta's chin up and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

As his lord broke the kiss moments after it began, the Dragon Slayer stated softly, "…I don't want you to ever doubt who you are."

"I don't think I could forget with such loyal subordinates around me…."

Chesta smiled warmly and positively beamed at his lord.  "…You need to get your rest, Dilandau-sama.  It's three in the morning…."

Yawning as if to confirm this, Dilandau stated, "I shall see you later today, Chesta."

Nodding contently, the Dragon Slayer asked one last question.

"Permission to _act_ freely, sir?"

"…Permission granted," Dilandau said with a small smirk.

Chesta reached up and kissed his lord's cheek softly, his eyes conveying everything he wanted the gesture to say.

"…Dilandau-sama…even if the world ends…I will always look after and take care of you…even in death."

A small smile tugged on the side of Dilandau's face…but still, he said nothing as Chesta continued with one last reminder.

"And, as always…I love you."

~Owari~

Weird relationship….  And Folken just has a _way_ of setting up things….

Anyway, it was originally supposed to be Dilandau/Gatti, but during writing, it seemed Chesta was perfect….

My first Escaflowne fic, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
